Unwinding Leo
by Roniturtle
Summary: One shot. Leo's brothers help him unwind. ****Warning**** This story contains t-cest. Ot4 and a Donnie/Mikey moment. Don't like don't read. If you review, please no flamers. You have been warned. Still not mine.


Unwinding Leo

"Yo Leo?" Raph knocked on Leonardo's bedroom door. "Ya in there bro?" He opened the door and looked in. No turtle.

Raph knocked on the other bedroom doors to see if Leo was possibly using one of the other rooms to 'hide' in. So far there had been no sign of the elusive blue leader turtle.

'Now where did he run off too?" Raph wondered. As far as he knew, Leo had not gone out of the lair. He walked down the stairs and went into Donnie's lab. He and Mikey were in there, supposedly doing some testing on Donnie's lab equipment. But when Raph walked in, it was clear the only thing that was being given a once over was Donnie on Mikey.

"Geez," Raph said as he walked in on them. "Lock the door next time you guys."

"Knock before you come in next time Raph." Mikey retorted pulling himself away from Donnie.

Donnie looked over at his red clad brother. "You need something Raph?"

"Have either of you seen Leo?" Raph leaned against one of the lab tables.

"No." Donnie replied. "Nope." Mikey said. "why?"

"Leo's been in a mopping mood again and I want to try and snap him out of it." Raph replied.

Mikey giggled. "You mean you want to have a little 'session' with Leo." Mikey winked at Donnie, "Give him a little sexual healing?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mike." Raph growled at him. He then looked away, a blush darkening his face. "Well, yeah, I thought that might be one way to cheer him up," Raph rubbed the back of his head. "Ya know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Donnie chuckled. "Check the garage." He told him. "Hey Raph," Mikey called after him, Raph turned to look at him before leaving the lab. "Do you think maybe Leo could do with an 'intervention' from all of us?" Mikey made quotation marks with his fingers. Both Raph and Donnie grin.

"Set up the dojo, I'll go get fearless." Raph went to the elevator that led up to the garage.

xxxxxxxx

In the garage, Leo was sitting in the battleshell. He was in deep thought, thinking about the last battle with the purple dragons. The more he thought about the fight, the angrier he got."Damn Purple Dragons," He muttered angrily, "Damn Hun!" Suddenly, his fist came down on top of the console with a loud bang.

"Whoa, hold on there fearless." Raph's voice suddenly cut through Leo's thoughts. "What did the battleshell do to you that it deserves your rage?"

Leo huffed, he stood up and walked out of the the van past his brother. "Leave me alone Raph." He told him gruffly. "I'm not in the mood."

"You may not be but I am." Raph grinned at him evilly. He grabbed Leo by the wrist and began to drag him toward the elevator but Leo was able to twist his arm out of his grip.

"I want to be left alone." Leo told him as he tried to get around his brother, at this point he felt it was dark enough outside so he might as well just go topside for a run.

"Well, I ain't gonna let ya alone." He grabbed Leo's wrist again and this time twisted Leo around so that he was facing him, before Leo knew what was happening Raph had thrown Leo over his shoulder and was carrying him toward the elevator. Leo tried to kick Raph's chest and punch Raph's shell but Raph held him tight and nothing Leo could do was going to get him out of his brother's grip. He pushed himself up and tried to pull himself away from Raph's shoulder, but Raph's grip would just not budge.

Eventually they left the elevator and Raph walked over to the dojo where Mikey and Donnie had set up a large mattress and had dimmed the lights. They lit candles and had some soft music going. When Raph came in carrying Leo, Mikey couldn't help but laugh at Leo's flustered look. Leo clearly was not happy but gave into Raph's demands as he was not able to break free of his more muscular and larger brother's grip.

Leo gasped when Raph flung him off his shoulder and he landed on the large mattress. "Guys, what are we doing in the dojo?" Leo said when he realized what they were doing. "You know Master Splinter doesn't wa..."

"What Splinta doesn't know won't hurt him." Raph replied just before placing his lips on Leo's. "Besides, Splinta ain't here."

"Yeah dude," Mikey chimed in. "You need to relax." He then placed his lips on Leo's. "Umm. Taste like elderberry tea." He chuckled.

"Oh yea?" Raph raised his eyeridge, "I thought strawberry, let me try again." Before Leo could protest, Raph once again brought his lips down on Leo's, this time he slipped his tongue inside Leo's mouth and their tongue's began dancing around each other trying for dominance.

Leo moaned and threw his head back as he felt Donnie massage his inner thighs. Mikey began to massage Leo's left arm and Raph began to massage his right. "Just enjoy yourself Leo." Donnie told him.

"Yeah," Mikey said, "Forget about the Purple Dragons and Hun for once, think about us."

"I...think...about...you guys...all the...ummm...time." Leo moaned as he felt Donnie prep his entrance with lube. A moment later Donnie slid his cock inside Leo and began gently rocking back and fourth, thrusting himself into his brother. "There you go Leo," Donnie hummed as he too enjoyed his ride. He bent forward and also gave Leo a kiss, his tongue also dancing and twisting inside Leo's mouth. "I think more like mixed berry tea." He said chuckling.

He sat back up and continued massaging Leo's legs. Several minutes later his seed filled up his brother ass and Donnie gently slid out of him and allowed Mikey a turn.

"You guys don't have to do this." Leo told them. "I'm fine, really, I just need to...uhhh..." Leo gasped as Mikey slid himself into Leo. He bent down and gently kissed his brother's lips. He continued to give chaste kisses along Leo's lips, neck and down his plastron as he too, gently rocked in and out of his brother. As Raph and Donnie continued to massage Leo's arms, they helped him sit up so he was on Mikey's lap. Mikey then laid down and thrusted himself upward into Leo. Leo laid down on top of Mikey and allowed Raph move him back and fourth along Mikey's cock. Eventually Mikey came and Leo pressed his lips down on his brother's.

Now it was Raph's turn. He was behind Leo and assisted him in getting on all fours and sliding himself into Leo from behind. Leo had been holding himself back at trying not to cum. Now it was becoming painful to hold back, he had to finish. Mikey brought Leo's face up and kissed him, deeply and passionately while Donnie put an arm around Leo's shell. He grabbed Leo's cock and began pumping him while kissing him along the side of his neck.

Leo grit his teeth and grasped at the mattress sheets beneath him. He moaned into Mikey's mouth as he could not hold back any longer and finally came onto Donnie's hand. Leo broke away from Mikey to take a much needed breath only to find Donnie's lips coming onto his. Raph was still behind thrusting hard into his brother. He was hard and long and had exceptional control. He was determined to make this last as long as possible.

"Don't stop guys," Raph told him. "Leo needs this, don't cha fearless?" Leo tried to break away from Donnie's kiss only to find Mikey waiting for him when he did. "You want to feel me in ya, don't cha fearless?" Raph continued. "You want all our dicks inside you, filling you up with our cum." He thrusted harder and faster. "You want us to take control and make you beg for mercy." Raph thrust in hard and stayed there. Leo began almost screaming into Mikey's mouth as he twisted and jerked his body in excruciating pain that was bringing him onto the brink of ecstasy.

"Raph, please," Leo begged, panting hard. Raph began moving back and forth again. Leo pushed his face into the mattress and whimpered loudly. "Tell me what ya want fearless." Raph said. "Ya want this," He thrusted in hard. "Or do ya want this?" He grabbed Leo's cock and started pumping him again. Leo lifted his head and sat up so he was sitting in Raph's lap, he laid his head on Raph's shoulder and allowed Donnie and Mikey to continue to kiss him while they each took turns playing with his cock.

"All of it." He moaned. "I want all of it." Raph laid himself down and stretched his legs so Leo could grasp his knees. Raph then grabbed Leo's waist and helped Leo move up and down on top of him. Donnie and Mikey continue to trading kisses until Raph thrusted upward and finally came. Leo's hands grasped his brother's legs and his fingers dug into Raph's skin. He was kissing Mikey at this point and leaned so hard into Mikey's mouth he almost caused the younger turtle to fall backward.

Raph finally relaxed and allowed Leo to rest on his legs as they all came down from their high. Sweat poured off each turtle as they all panted and laid on the large mattress.

"Thank you guys." Leo told them as he got off Raph's legs and laid in between him and Donnie. "I really did need that." He nuzzled his face into Raph's neck and then gave him a very long, passionate kiss. He did the same to Donnie and then allowed Mikey to lay on top of him and get his long, passionate kiss.

The four turtles snuggled up to each other and in the glow of the dimming candles, fell fast asleep.


End file.
